Forbidden Imprint Forbidden Love
by chrmdbabysisp5
Summary: Imprinting is tricky when you are a wolf, but is more popular by the day in Quilete society. I was already a rarity when I became the 1st female wolf in Quilete history,but when I imprinted,it became...forbidden.


**Forbidden Imprint- Forbidden Love**

Summary: Imprinting is a tricky part of the Quileute culture. It was supposed to be very atypical, but in the customs of the Quileute that I belong too, it seems to get more popular by the day. I am already a rarity in our society, but when I imprinted, it became… forbidden.

Chapter 1:

Playing with fire

My heart rules in my desire

Condoning the seven deadly sins

I let the object of my affection win

So as fate leads the way

It is my destiny that goes astray

Forbidden love- my only love

I pray to the heavens above

And wait for the stars to align

To show me a sign

That will let you be mine

And only mine.

"LEAH! Time to get up!" I bolted up right and looked at my clock. And then I groaned when I saw the numbers. 6:15! On a Saturday!

"LEAH!" My brother Seth yelled again. I sighed. "WHY DO I HAVE TO GET UP NOW? IT'S A SATURDAY, SETH! OR DID YOU FORGET AGAIN?" I bellowed downstairs.

Seth appeared in my doorway. "Sheesh, Leah you don't have to yell so loudly." Seth said, rubbing his ears.

"Well you don't have to wake me up at 6:15 in the freaking morning. Especially since it's SATURDAY! Or did you forget? Again?" I snapped back.

"Yeah, well we have patrol duty this morning." Seth said, sitting on my bed and yanking my shades open. I winced as the glaring sun blasted through my windows, and averted my eyes by putting my face into my pillow.

"Come on, Leah. Sam will be pissed if we're late again." Seth whined.

"Screw Sam." I said.

I peeked at Seth and saw him wince as I said that. Sam and I have a bad history together, so he's always a touchy subject in my house.

"Jake will be pissed too." Seth said slyly.

I huffed. "Please. Like that will get me out of bed. That only works for you, you moron."

"Hey! So not cool…" Seth replied weakly

"What? That I had to bring the object of your affections into our conversation? Come on, Seth. You know it's true." I smirked.

Seth pulled the pillow out from under my grasp. "Shut up Leah." He replied, smacking the back of my head with his newfound weapon.

I groaned. "Not fair using my own pillow against me."

"That's what you get for talking about Jake like that." He said.

I just sighed. That one was so easy it wasn't even worth it. He truly walked right into it.

"Come on let's go." Seth urged. I sighed again and slowly got up. I could hear our mother downstairs, getting breakfast ready. My stomach grumbled.

Seth grinned. "Last one downstairs has to patrol by the Cullen property!" He said.

"Not fair I'm not even dressed yet!" I replied as he leapt off my bed and started to run downstairs.

"That's what you get for being a lazy slug! Plus, why would it matter? No one's going to see you dressed because when you transform, your clothes will rip off!" He called from behind him. I grumbled as I threw open the door of my closet, not really caring what I put on, then ran downstairs to see Seth already gobbling down as much food as he could. Unfortunately, Jake was with him.

"Hey Leah!" Jake greeted with a mouth full of bacon.

"Ugh. You guys are such pigs." I said, grimacing as I saw my brother swallow five sausages at once.

"Morning honey." My mom said, coming over and kissing my cheek.

"Morning mom." I replied, sitting down and beginning to eat. "Looks great- thanks."

"Anything for my pups." She smiled. We laughed.

"So what's on the schedule for today, Jacob?" She asked curiously.

"Oh, well, since Leah took so long to get ready, she gets to patrol by the Cullen property. Seth and I are just going to go around the border a few times. Basically, the usual." Jacob explained, gulping down his stack of pancakes and taking a swig of orange juice.

"Yeah, mom, you should honestly do something about Leah getting up in the morning. Ground her; take away her allowance, _something._" Seth added in complaint

I glared and kicked him in the shin under the table. He winced slightly but still smiled.

"Why would mom ground me? _You're_ the one who snuck in late last night." I replied, sticking my tongue out at him. He struggled with his fork for a second and glared back at me.

Mom sighed. "Hold up!" she shouted. "Look- I don't really care what you guys do in your own time. As long as you are abiding to the pack and doing your part, you can do whatever you please. If I hear anything about you not being proper members, then I will get mad. Otherwise, do what you like. Just remember that you are apart of a pack, and that what you do affects them as well. As long as you stay out of trouble, I am happy with whatever it is you do." She said.

We all looked at each other. "Sorry mom." Seth and I mumbled. She sat down. "Fine." She said wearily. Jake just grinned.

Someone knocked three times on our door. Seth got up to open it. Sam came in, looking frazzled.

"Morning Sam! Would you like anything?" My mom asked politely.

"No thanks, Ms. C. Emily's already had me stuffed for the time being." He replied grinning.

I did my best to avoid his gaze and asked, "Mom may I please be excused?"

"Sure honey." She replied. I put my dishes in the dishwasher and ran upstairs. I went into my room and shut the door.

I could already feel myself shaking. Just _seeing_ Sam got me pissed. I knew the pack thought of me as a bitch, but could you really blame me? The guy says he loves me and I'm all happy for the first time in my life, and the next thing you know, boom! He's imprinted on Emily. It's like the guy can't keep his testosterone under control or something! But then again what guy can? I felt like I was just his safety net after he fell from a 40-story window or something like that- he put me on hold and turned to Emily. So now whenever I see him, I can't control my anger. Really, I'm over him. I really am. He was kind of an asshole to begin with. But what really hurt is what he did to me. That is what I'm not over.

I took deep breaths as I fought the change from occurring. I wasn't ready to be wolf just yet. I really hated being wolf, where everyone in the pack could hear your thoughts and know your business. It was how I found out about Emily. And when my life turned upside down. I mean, Emily is nice. I'll give her that. And I like her okay. But she stole my man! And true, I was going to break up with him anyway- that's another story- but the least she could have done- the least _he_ could have done- was wait until I had. Seriously!

I really didn't feel like going back downstairs to see Sam. I already knew my patrol duties for the day anyway. I also didn't hate going to the Cullens as much as I lead on. Truthfully, I bitched about it so that I could get assigned that duty. Trust me, though. The story for this is actually a good one.

When Bella was changed after her near- death experience when she went cliff diving, Seth and Jacob and I had become sort of a pack. We're kind of the only ones who are trusted to talk with the Cullens in our tribe. At first, I hated Bella and I despised the Cullens, but after a while, they grew on me. Especially one certain Cullen. It is entertaining, though, to see how Jacob and Alice have become such good friends. If I didn't know Jake better, I would have thought he had imprinted on her or something. But I guess it just sort of comes with the Bella territory. And the fact that Alice isn't half bad. She and I have actually become pretty good friends, and she's helped me on some things. She's also really with advice, so whenever I need it, I go and talk to her.

I was just about to take a leap out of my window (as a human), when I heard a knock on my door. Praying that it wasn't Sam, I brushed through my hair a few times and opened the door.

Jacob stood at my door, leaning against the doorframe which groaned in complaint. Jacob towered over me, in all of his 6-foot-5 glory. And still growing.

I sighed. "What, Jake?"

He came in. "Look, Leah…I know having Sam around bothers you. But you can't run away every time he comes within 5 feet of you. We're a pack- we have to stick together. I realize how tough it is for you, being the only girl and all. But, you have to figure out some way to be able to…well, deal with this." He said. I glowered at him.

"First of all, Jake, you have no idea what I've gone through. I've had my heart played with, broken, and crushed. Second of all, why are you telling me this? I think I have things under control, and Sam is not the reason for everything. I'm completely over him." I said.

"Oh yeah? Well, if you're so over him, why do you leave the room whenever he's around? And I'll have you know I do know what you are going through. Bella, remember?" Jake replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Bella? Jake, Bella never loved you in the way you wanted her too, anyway. And plus, you never really had her to begin with. She was never in love with you and then turned on you and went for Edward. She met Edward and fell in love with him first. You were never more than a best friend to her." I snapped, but feeling guilty all the same. Jake looked down,trying to control his temper.

"Even still. I expect that you try to control yourself around Sam. You need to learn to just get over it." He said in the same tone.

"Ugh. Whatever, Jake. Are you done?" I asked, putting my hand on the door, preparing to slam it in his face.

"Yes. Meet us outside when you're ready. And be quick, please." Jake said.

I glared at him and closed my door. Then I sighed and lay down, feeling frustrated. I felt like my life was always going to be like this- everyone against me, me fighting everyone. And what's worse, is that I couldn't really leave, because I was still new to wolf life. I had to be watched so I didn't get out of control. I honestly thought I was doing a hell of a lot better than the boys did when they first transformed, but apparently I still had "room for improvement."

Overall, my life sucks. I've gotten the short end of the stick for far too long, and I'm really getting sick of it. If something doesn't happen soon, I might have to find some other solution to turn my life around. I don't know what I need but I think I will know what it is when I see it.

**A/N: Hope you like the story so far! I think the plot is kind of different. I really would like to know what you think, how the story is, if I should change anything, etc. so it would be nice if you reviewed! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
